Obookey (Earth-5621)
Obookey (better known by his agent name of Agent Bon Chaos, or by his real name, Matt Walsh) is a citizen in the island of Club Penguin who has many different jobs, some causal, some professional. He is an Agent in the EPF, PHD, UPF, RPA, SPA and formerly an Agent of the PSA. Backstory Beginnings Matt 'Obookey' Walsh was born on a private island near in Penguin City (called Flaming City at the time) into a rich family, he was living the life, fancy food, servants, whatever he wanted when he wanted it, he was living the life! However,when Obookey was 4, the Mega Penguin Force (Basically the Elite Penguin Force/Penguin Secret Agency/Supreme Penguin Agency/Ultimate Penguin Force at the time) found out that the reason Obookey's family were so rich was because they were the biggest drug dealers in all of Flaming City disguised as a CEO of a music company! Obookey's parents were jailed for life and Obookey was put into a orphanage, now hears the thing, Obookey wasn't a Pookie,he was a red 'Chick' who wore a red ball cap and black hoodie. He was bullied by the other children called 'Pookies' for not being 'normal'. He then vowed to hate these creatures for the rest of his life. After about 3 months in the orphanage, Obookey had enough of it, he was going to escape the this hell-hole known as a orphanage. It was just past midnight, the entire orphange was asleep, it was the perfect time to escape, he grabbed a bit of food and drink from the orphange kitchen, he made a rope out of a few old blankets, he used the rope made out of blankets to reach a window, he then found out then found out the window was closed and fell, luckily he didn't make anyone wake up, he went to the owners of the orphanage's room, and took the key for the window, he once again clmbed up the blanket rope, unlocked the window, opened it, and crawled out of it, he was free! Survival MORE TO COME LATER! Quotes 'I could eat you for lunch! Like a delicious muffin.' Trivia * He has 36 Puffles (one of each kind). * He is the TIC of the RPA, and the second to join (1st of you don't count Agent Unknown). * He lives in the Igloo village, not Penguin City. * He is the main scientist of the RPA along with Larry The Gadget Guy. * His Wikia name is BonBooker, and is a Bureaucrat on this Wiki Gallery File:159px-Red-penguin4.png|Agent Bon Chaos stealing cash Obookey and Seaghan .png|A Custom of Obookey and Seaghan made by Wikia User EpicNugget, a.k.a Agent Nugget Me, Rockhopper and Pancakes.PNG|Bon, with his Red Dinosaur Puffle Pancakes and Rockhopper. Category:People Category:Elite Pengunin Force Agent Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agents Category:Pookie Hater Defence Agent Category:Ultimate Penguin Force Agents Category:Pookie Hater Category:Penguin Category:Tech Specialist Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agent Category:Robber Puffle Category:Supreme Penguin Agency Category:Operation Frozen Participators Category:Operation Robot Participators Category:Operation Music Participators Category:Penguins